As set forth in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,676 of this inventor, an injection apparatus for positioning a transducer head in a pipeline is disclosed. That device is met with significant success in the market place. Another reference of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,936. This disclosure is directed to an apparatus which enables the insertion of a specially shaped probe into a pipeline. For instance, the probe may mount a fluid rotated volumetric transducer to be placed in the pipeline. Such a device typically includes a small propeller or turbine which is affixed at the end. This device forms electronic signals. The electronic signals must be shaped, amplified and otherwise processed. This disclosure is directed to equipment which mounts the electronic apparatus in the form of an elongate tubular member attached to the probe. In other words, an elongate tubular member terminating in a head is inserted into the pipeline. Typically, the head is aligned with the centerline axis of the pipeline and the probe has a mounting body or wand used in positioning the head. This device is particularly adapted to incorporate the electronic equipment, including signal shaping circuitry, various conductors and other paraphernalia in an elongate hollow cylindrical housing which connects at its bottom to the transducer head and which connects at the top of a laterally extending signal cable for transferring power and signals to remote equipment.
This device is therefore cooperative with a probe which is comprised of several components including a lower head, an elongate hollow tubular body, and an electrical fitting at the other end of the tubular body. The present apparatus thus positions a transducer of the described construction as support equipment. The nature of the transducer itself is not critical; it can be a flowmeter as an example. It can also be a probe mounted thermometer. Other transducers can be suggested.
This apparatus enables the insertion of the head of the probe to a specified depth. It is adapted to be used with pipelines of different diameters. As the diameter varies, the stroke typically is varied. Seeking ideal circumstances, the head of the probe should be located at the centerline axis. To the end, this disclosure is directed to an apparatus whereby the probe and support structure are handled in this fashion.
The disclosed apparatus thus incorporates an upstanding open framework which is formed on a bottom adapter flange. The flange supports a set of seals which surround the probe body. The probe body is an elongate tubular body. The probe body is able to be inserted through a seal mechanism at the adapter flange. The probe body slides downwardly through the seal. The probe body extends upwardly through several tie bolts and tubing, sliding axially below header plate. This defines an open framework permitting access to the probe body. The header plate in turn supports a cylinder which cooperates with heads at both ends to provide power for a piston connected to a piston rod. The piston rod is in turn connected by a yoke to the probe body. This drives the probe head to the center of the pipeline.
With the foregoing structure in mind, this apparatus is illustrated through the drawings described below whereupon the preferred embodiment of the present disclosure will be set forth.